Two Steps Forward
by iRemix
Summary: She took one step forward and two back. IchiHime insinuated.


This isn't the greatest piece of work around but you have to keep in mind that this is the first story I have ever written for Bleach or Ichihime for that matter. I have drawn pictures depicting my representation of this couple but really it's only been two.

I just recently declared myself a fan, well, I have been a fan for awhile now but only came out a few months ago. Lol xD

To end this I just wanted to try my luck out, not that I ever had any.

~*~u~*~

**Two Steps Forward**

There wasn't a moment where Orihime never thought of him, thought of her friends, and thought of the memories she had created. The only unknown obstacle she hadn't been able to overcome was the emotions that built up, she unconditionally believed that every time she saw Ichigo her love for him grew, it increased but then there was the unknown, and though the auburn haired female was content with being where she was, she was also afraid. Afraid that one day she would lose him, that he'd find someone because she had been slow, too late. But why would he want her? She only burdened him, only stepped in the way even if her intentions were pure; she only felt that she couldn't match up with anyone. She idly waited and watched, taking a step forward but two steps back even now as the two sat on the swing set.

"Oi, Inoue."

"Hmm?" Her smile reached from ear to ear, the knots in her stomach reminded her of what she wanted – but that was selfish of her.

"Spacing out again?"

"It's the best!"

"…What?"

"You said spacing out? It's the greatest, the little blue men take me on joy rides through the beautiful Milky Way!"

Her exuberance was contagious, her smile infectious and easily made his own appear without much effort but her imagination often left him confused. It was something he had come to accept after spending so much time with the healer. It did provide some amusement.

"We only have one life, Kurosaki-kun…" she whispered looking up to the sky. "We have to live it to the fullest."

He silently admired her outlook on life, after so many 'almost' encounters he had to believe those words were true. But, there was hope, that after every battle, every injury sustained he would survive. That's how confident he was in her abilities, every one of their friends appreciated her powers, they saved them, swords pierced but hands healed.

"Very true," Ichigo looked away running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"It can pass us and I don't want to waist a minute."

"You were never one to waist time," there was a warmth in the depths of his chocolate eyes as they shared a conversation.

"I-I have…" she pressed her fragile hands against her reddening cheeks, "I waist a lot of time."

"And how so?"

"I-I space out! I –"

"You don't have anything."

"…I don't take chances."

"I disagree, you've jumped into so many battles, risked so much, and took chances that could have sent many into a downward spiral," he pointed out.

"Yes, but I have never taken a chance on love," some would say she did but he was asleep when she had spoken from her heart, that she would have loved the same person five lifetimes and here she was, living in only one and she couldn't even muster up the words to tell him when he was conscious and alert.

Ichigo sidestepped for a moment, regaining his words for a moment as the ever awkwardness grew across his. "I-I don't think many people do."

"Maybe you're right. You're always right, Kurosaki-kun…"

"No I'm not"

"You are."

"Whatever."

"But, today I will take a chance," she stood up and turned to face the boy with orange hair and funny faces.

"Is that so?" He was a bit intrigued but at the same time there was a sense of sadness as he watched her carefully, wondering whom she had given her heart out to. She didn't appear to be one to give out with ease, in the years he had known her the auburn beauty never acknowledged her admirers, never dated and now he was genuinely curious.

"So…" Orihime played with the ends of her hair, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I-I can't back down on my word. You taught me that."

"Come on, Inoue. Stop praising me,"

"But I have too!" She was defiant, standing her ground before stepping back a bit with a small smile.

"Why?"

"Because…" there was a pause as she took a deep breath, "You're too good."

He was about to protest but she lifted her hand, stopping him and he closed his mouth allowing her to continue much to his distaste.

"Kurosaki-Kun, you're brave… talented, strong, and you have the biggest heart" she whispered, her cheeks a rosy colour as she spoke, complimenting him with a soft expression. "It's why I admire you so much…"

"Inoue?"

"Look at me, I'm beating around the bush again!" Her laugh played the area like a song from the heavens, "Okay, here. I. Go!"

Psyching herself up for this next part she whispered, "I love you, Kurosaki-kun."

She wasn't really waiting for an answer from him, she really wasn't because his happiness was worth more to her then all the money in the world, even red bean paste. Yet, he still said nothing, simply stared at her with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"It's okay, Kurosaki-kun… I don't expect an answer, or a response I just wanted to let you know."

"Ichigo," he corrected.

"Pardon?"

"It's Ichigo. Not Kurosaki-kun." The smile that crossed her features once again affected his own, pushing it to appear without much hassle, it wasn't forced, it wasn't fake, it was his smile reserved just for her.

"…Thank you, Ichigo-kun."

Today, Orihime took two steps forward aside from her one, she didn't take any back, and she wasn't going to regret anything, not her words or her actions. She knew why she loved him, and she would gladly continue to love him for another five lifetimes or a 1000 years.

**The End**

~*~u~*~

All characters in this story belong to Tite Kubo, I only wished to write something small about these two. Please enjoy the small one shot and comment, critiques are welcome just don't be overly harsh I am sensitive and ultimately anything too negative will probably stop me from trying to write anything for bleach anymore.

I came to the conclusion that Ichigo isn't someone to outright say he's 'in love' and that even with something as simple as being there Orihime wouldn't care, because he didn't flat out reject her. I came to the idea that if she does confess to his face he would smile and accept her, and she would be grateful at the possibility because we all know Ichigo would try too. It would take time but he would and slowly he'd feel the same way. This wasn't meant to be fluffy but rather how I interpret the entire situation.


End file.
